Destiny
by Fate-chan2015
Summary: Life is hard sometimes. What happens if you find your soulmate? M rated! YURI!


This is my first fanfiction. I hope you all like it and I would like all the peaple who read it to rewie because I want to do it better next time. English is not my main languege so please bear with it.

 _ **Destiny**_ 09.07.2015

 _It was a stormish night full of sadness for one little girl. Don't know what to do. Don't know what to think_ _and_ _don't know who to trust. She saw a shadow in the dark corner of the room. It came near and she screamed ,,HELP!'' no one could hear her. The shadow soon changed into a fearfull_

 _beast. The beast was big, brown and looked like a dog._

 _That was the only thing she saw before the beast came running to her. She saw a light and ,,AAAA!'' came a scream and the beast was lying on the ground. The only thing she saw was a yellow light in the corner and then she colapsed on the floor._

The next thing I knew was that I was in a white room lying in a bed.

I put her palm on her head ,, Ouch my head hurts.''

,,Where am I?'' I turned and saw something in the mirrow that surprised her.

,,Why am I naked!?'' was the only thing I could say before one warm hand put a white blanked over me.

,,You shoudn't stand up. You lost condiciones at school. '' called a voice which was dark and sad.

I turn around to see a blond beauty with crimson beautiful red eyes.

,,Hallo?'' I was to tranced to hear her.

,,Huh?''

,,Could you please lay down on the bed?'' said the blonde and positioned herself in the chair to my left and looked at me.

I sat on my bed and continued to whatch her. She looked so beautiful. Long legs, log eye lasches and ahe wears a blue jeans whith a black T-shirt. She looked adorable.

,,Can you please tell me your name?'' asked the beautifulll woman

,,Aa! Sorry I forgot! My name is Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.'' I smile at her and she looks rather sad.

,,Fate… Fate T. Harlaown. I found you''

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to stop looking at her.

She kept asking me about my age, my parents and my personal informations.

,,Nanoha Takamachi, 17 years old, Shiro Takamachi and Momoko Takamachi are my parents. I have two siblings and I am going to highschool.''

,,Ok, do you know why you fainted? '' asked the blonde

,, I fainted at school bacause of a nightmare in class'' was all I could say because I was too shy

,, Good '' after that she sat up and says a simple ,, Bey'' to me and left.

Suddently I felt so lonely and I didn't know why. ,,Why does this happening?'' I was in the hostital for a week. When I got out I was in top form. I didn't meet Fate again.

I got home and looked at myself for rathen than a hour to see what was wrong with me. I didn't see anything. My parents told me to go to school because I missed a whole week.

I woke up and dressed. My childhood friends where waiting for me at the bus stop.

,,Nanoha-chan are you ok now?'' asked the purple haired girl who named Suzuka.

,,Suzuka-chan, I am ok now sorry to trouble you guys''

The other two girls looked at me. Hayate and Alisa asked question after question on the bus.

Finaly they where satisfied and let it go. I didn't tell them about Fate because I had an uneasy feeling that I did not want them to know about her.

 **After school**

The bus was late. I was waiting alone because Suzuka and Alisa had after school and Hayate went to the hospital to check herself.

I was feeling hot and it bothered me. I didn't know why but I was feeling the hotness in my crotch.

I had rouble walking. When I got home I run to the bathroom and looked at the mirrow. What I saw make speechles.

,,WHAT!?'' I couldn't believe my eyes. A male genital was atached to my body! I poked it and it send shivers down my spine. Soon I start to rub it and press the tip with my nail.

,,What is this it fels good'' I continiued to rub it. I felt pure extasy.

I needet a woman beside me and the only image that taked place in my mind was from Fate.

 _Why Fate?_ _I met her only one time!_

 _Am I a lesbian!?_

My lust faded and I went to my room. I had trouble taking on my pajamas.

The thing in my pants drove me crazy. I couldn't sleep last night.

,, Why does this happening to me all the time?!''

My parets heard the noise and came to look for me

,, Baby are you ok?'' asked a male voice in front of the door.

,,Yes, dad its ok'' I asked quickly and cleaned the white liquit from the floor. This was the first time I felt so happy to have my owne bathroom.

I questioned myself why I had this thing.

,, Did I do something?'' ,, What happened last night and who is Fate?''

 **Morning**

In the morning I went to my mother to ask her about my 'problem'.

,,Mum?''

,,Yes, baby? What do you want?

,, Can I ask you a question?''

,, Anything you want''

,, Can you tell me why I have a male genital?''

I looked at her. She was shoked.

,, Nanoha, baby what?!'' she looked at me shoked.

,,But we sealed it away!'' shouted my mother

,,Mum what do you mean by sealed?''

,,Show it to me!''

,,Huh? Ok''

I took my pants of and showed it to my mother.

It was red, swolen and hard. I didn't like it.

,, Now I know who did make the noise last night. Are you love?''

I froze at my mothers question.

,,What?! No! I am not in love why are you asking me?!''

,,Because the seal can only broke if the sealed object falls in love.''

 _I am in love?! But I don't know with who I am in love? Is there anyone I thinked about all the time?_

 _No, don't tell me… Fate?_

,, I there anyone baby?''

,,Yes there is.''

,,Who?''

,, You don't know the person''

,,Which boy is it''

,, It isn't an boy its a girl. Mum, I am a lesbian and I didn't know it!''

,, No baby, I can tell you why you feal attracted to woman. You see you were born a normal girl. You didn't have a male genatal to begin with. You got it in a accident 10 years ago. After the accident you had it. No one knows how you got it. We sealed it away in order for you to live as a normal girl. There was a sacrificial for you to take. It was so _'If the owner of the seal falls in love the seal is broken, the person can only feal attractet to the same gender'_ was all she said.''

,, I had it always but sealed?'' I looked diffident at my mother

She noddet

I fell to the ground and started to cry.

My mother confirmed that I was not dreaming.

,, So, Nanoha in order to place the seal again in its place you have to make the person you love yours. If you want after this tpo seal it away the you can.''

,, Do you know the person?'' I noddet

,,Fate T. Harlaown'' My mother froze.

,, Sorry baby, but did you say Fate T. Harlaown?''

,,Yes'' I noddet

,, WHAT?!''

,, Mum what is it !?''

,, OK calm down Momoko, she or rather Fate is the girl which was playing with you at the age of 9. Her name was then Fate Testarossa. Her mother moved and so she moved also.''

,, Ok you know what to do you must make Fate yours in order to place the seal in its original place.''

,, I thing she transfered in your school 3 days ago.''

,,How old is she, she looked older than me?''

,, She is 17 same as you''

,, I ddin't saw her''

,, She is very shy''

,, Ok I am gonna see her tomorrow''

,, Ok baby, but before we must take care with that 'thing'''

I blushed ,,Yes''

 **Tomorrow**

I could hide my 'thing' under my skirt because I was wearing a pantyhose under it.

Arisa, Suzuka and Hayate asked me why I weared something so weird but I tall them I hab my days in the month. They didnÄt continue asking.

On the way to school I saw a blonde. _Fate_ was the first picture in my mind. She disappeared in the school building.

We got to class and taked our seats. Soon the teacher asked the transfer student to enter the room.

I couln't belive my eyes. It was Fate. She was in my class!

At lunchtime I went to her to say hello.

,,Hi, nice I got to see you again''

The blonde looked at me and then sayed ,, Do I know you?''

,,You are Harlaown-san, are you not?''

,, I am, why do you know me?''

,, I was the girl in the hospital which you asked questions''

,, Ah! Nanoha Takamachi !''

,,Yes! It's nice to see you again!'' said Fate

,, Harlaown-san…''

,,Just call me Fate''

,, Ok, Fate-san do you want to go and have lunch with me?''

,,Sure''

We went to the roof. I had a blanked with me and we sat on it and ate lunch.

,, Your lunch looks awesome Fate-san did you make it by yourself?''

She looked shyly at me and said in a low voice ,, Yes''

,, Nice'' I couln't stop looking in the wrong way at the blonde. I felt my friend, I am gonna call it friend from now on, get hard and it was very difficult to hide it.

,, I am going to the bathroom'' I said her and run away.

,,Ok I am waiting for you Takamachi-san''

,, Just call me Nanoha!''

,, Ok Nanoha-san''

 **Bathroom**

I put my pantyhose down and started to touch it.

,,Ah'' It felt so good. I couln't stop thinking about Fate. This was so wrong and so frustrating!

 **Roof**

After I realised my lust I walked back to Fate ,, Sorry fot the wait Fate-ch.. san''

,,Its ok you can call me Fate-chan if you want. For payback I am gonna call you Nanoha''

,,Ok thats nice Fate-chan''

,, My first new friend in years what a luck its a auburn beauty!'' Fate said and I could not believe what she just said _Did she just calls me a beauty?!_ I blushed at her innocent smile.

,, Sorry but did you just call me a beauty?'' I asked her and I froze

,, Yes, I think you are beautiful and I want to know more about you. I think I like you but I am not sure eather''

I was so happy. _SHE LIKED ME! YES!_

,, Do you want to go on a Date I would like to''

She wispers shyly ,,Ok''

After that we the break was over and we took our leave.

,,Ah!''

,, What is it Nanoha?''

,, If forgot to tell you something!''

,, What?''

,, I like you too''

She blushed after I kissed her cheek

,, I don't know if its love but we can see after ''

She noddet and I could see the redness in her face.

This was going to be a long date.

Fate was my type! I didn't liked her I loved her more than myself!

 **Date**

We decidet to went on Sunday morning to the park. She was at 9:00 o'clock at my house.

My mother greeted her and walked her to my room with her best smile. Fate blushed.

,,Hi Nanoha, can we go?'' asked the blonde shyly

,,Yes Fate-chan wait a moment here in my room''

,,Ok''

I went to the bathroom to check my friend and then I went to my mother.

,, Nanoha this is Fate isn't she?''

,,Yes, and she said she liked me''

My mother was surprised ,, That was fast'' she smiled

,, Where are you two going?'' asked the auburn woman who was my mother

,, To the park''

,, I have something for you, you can go with her to that spot'' my mother toked two tickets out of her back and gave it to me.

I looked at them and was surprised to see two tickets for the WildWater park in town.

,, Mum, why do you have those?''

,, It was for me and your father but you can have them''

I smiled at her and kissed her. I run to my room in which Fate was waiting.

,,Fate-chan!''

,,Huh? Ah! What is it?'' asked the blonde surprised

I had the feeling she was looking to much at my room.

,, Wanna go there?'' I showed her the tickets

Her eyes went wide ,, Are you sure? I don't have anything against it.''

In Fates mind: _I can see Nanoha in a BIKINI!_

,, Ok then lets go'' I smiled and took her hand

,,Yeah''

We went to Fates house for her bikini and then went strait to the WildWater park.

We hab our hands all the way to the park locked. I was so happy.

 **WildWater park**

We stopped at Fates. It was a big house. Her mother Lindy Harlaown and her brother Chrono Harlaown looked nice. She had a dog named Arf.

When we arrived at the park I froze. _I forgot about my friend what am I gonna do?!_

,,Nanoha are you ok? You look pale.''

,, No, I am ok Fate-chan. I am going to the bathroom please wait for me ok?''

,, Ok'' I run away

 _She goes very often to the bathroom_ thinked Fate

I buy shorts and put them on. I run back to Fate.

,, Nanoha why are you wearing those? You figure is so attractive.''

I blushed ,, So that you don't look at me all the time'' I teased her in hope that she don't questioned me again.

She blushed and didn't ask me again.

,, Ok, shall we swim?'' she asked shyly

,, Yes, but we have a problem''

,, What?'' she looked surprised

,, I can't swim. Can you show it to me?''

She froze _She wants from me to show it to her?! HELL YEAH I AM GONNA DO IT!_

She went to the water and helped me inside. This was the first time I was so intime with her. Her arms were so warm and felt good.

After three hours of sexual frustration we got out to drink something.

,, What do you want Nanoha?'' asked Fate happy

,,A Coke please''

,, Ok, wait a second''

 _What am I gonna do I can feel my friend get bigger! If I go to the bathroom she would be worried why I am going so often there and if not she is gonna find out!_

She came back and I asked her if she could come with me to my place after we got out of the park.

She noddet

 **After**

We went to my house in my room.

,, Nanoha what did you want?''

,, Fate-chan before we go on with our relationship I must tell you my secret.''

Fate-chan was surprised but did not ak why. She sat on my bed and waited.

,, Fate-chan please don't hate me if I tell you this''

,,I can't hate you Nanoha I like you''

,,Ok but first of I don't like you Fate-chan I _love you_ _'_ '

,, What I did not undestand the end''

,, I love you''

She froze ,, I love you too Nanoha since we first met in the hospital. It was love at the first sigh.''

We kissed. It felt wonderful and amazing. I didn't know a kiss was so good.

,,Ok Fate-chan this was my first kiss''

,,Mine too. I am happy to share it with you'' she gave a quick peck.

,, Ok Fate-chan now that we are lovers I can tell you my secret''

,,What is it?''

,, I have a male genital: I am a girl with both genitals male and female''

She did not was that shoked she gave me another peck and said

,, Nanoha I love you. This thing doesn't stop my love for you.''

She kissed me passionade and we laid down logether on the bed.

The kiss got heated and soon I could not hold back and liked her botom lip.

She accepted me and let me in. I was on the top. Our franch kiss was amazing.

We cuddled on my bed for a long time. It was night when Fate-chan decidet to go home because her family must be worried. We gave each other a peck and she left.

 _I have a girlfriend!_

 **Tomorrow Morning**

,, Fate-chan!'' I run up to Fate who was waiting for me in front of my house.

,, Nanoha, good morning!'' she gave me a peck and I blushed

My mother looked at us with a satisfied smile and went to her kitchen.

On our way to school neather of us speaked much. I linked my arm around Fates and we walked with a happy smile on the face.

Once we arrived Arisa and Hayate looked rather surprised at us.

,,Congratulations!'' said Suzuka

We both blushed a deeb red and I looked at Arisa who was boiling with anger.

,,How long did you know each other?'' asked the shorter blonde

,,Eh…'' I did not awser

,,Nanoha, don't tell me…''

,,Let me! I don't know her for a long time but I like her!'' Fate-chan blushed at the statement

,,Ok… but don't come crying to me if it did not work!''

Fate was sitting in front of me in the classroom which was a good thing. It was perfect!

,,Fate-chan I want a peck'' I telled her in the classroom

,,Harlaown-san are you alright you are red. Do you have a fever?''

,,I don't fell so good''

,,Takamachi-san can you bring Harlaown-san to the infirmary you are an A student so one lesson is not bad for you to miss''

,,Yes Nakajima-sensei'' my teacher was Ginga Nakajima

I took Fate and we went to the white room.

,, Shamal-sensei isn't here we must wait''

In that moment Fate jumped me and pined me on the bed.

,, Fate-chan are you perhaps felling well? Did you want alone time with _your_ Nanoha?''

,,Yes, Nanoha please'' We kissed

We kissed deeply in love for each other

We did not touch anything alse. A kiss was anought 'now'.

I looked at her. She noticed the lust which bild up inside me.

,, Nanoha, do you want to stop?'' asked Fate worried

,, No, I can handle it. But I need to use the bathroom'' I turned around to leave when Fate graped me and placed me on the bed.

,,Fate?!'' she looked at me smiled and then went down to my croch

,, You sure are energetic. Nanoha I want to make you fell good around me not to hold back. Can I?''

I noddet

She got up and looked back to my croch as if to ask for my ok. ,, Fate-chan its ok''

She started to put my skirt down and after that she sees why I had been so worried.

,, Wow Nanoha you are so big'' her eyes went wide at my erection

,, Ah! Fate-chan its embarrasing!''

She started to move her hand towards my friend and then her mouth.

,, Ah, ah, AH Fate-chan it fels good.''

She took my friend whole in her mouth

,,Fate-chan stop I don't want to cum yet! I am cumming!''

I came in her mouth and she drank it all as if it was something she would never drink again.

Our lips touched.

,,Blarg, bitter!'' Fate giggled

I felt a little guilty because I was the only one who felt good. Therefore I start to undress Fates jacket from her uniform.

,,Nanoha!? What are you doing?'' she was shoked at my actions

,, I am gonna make you fell good'' I smiled teasily

She didn't say anything nor did she stop me.

I leaned closer to her breast stimulated them then her croch and then her center

,,Ah! Hyauh!'' moans came from the blonde as I licked her slit with my tongue up and down.

,,Nanoha, stop this please... to much!'' said the blonde in between moans

I kissed her to silence her voice. I did not mind all the noise she was making. It was satisfing to hear it but others mind hear us and I didn't want anyone but me to hear Fate-chan like this.

She moaned louder and louder in the kiss as I continued to work with my fingers at her secret place.

,,Nanoha don't stop! I am cumming!HYAAHH!''

I heard a scream and then the white liquit flowed out of Fate on my fingers. I put my fingers in my mouth to taste her again. She blushed furiusly.

,, Nanoha that felt amazing but don't do this! Its embarrassing!''

,, But you tasted me too before'' I said in a sexy voice

,, Fate-chan I want you I can't hold back any longer'' I wispered in her ear

She blushed and said a simple ,,Ok''

I put my friend at her entrance and rubbed it on it.

,,Nanoha so hot please be gentle with me'' She smiled and closed her eyes

I began to shove it in Fate. I made it slow to not hurt Fate who looked as if she was in pain.

,,Fate-chan are you ok?'' I asked in the middle of it. My friend was half in her and blood was floating out of her.

,,Keep going!'' She shouted at me and I continued till my friend was fully in Fate-chan.

,, Hah hah hah Fate-chan'' It was hard to breathe

,,It hurts! But I am one with Nanoha.'' she said in a gentle voice full of pain

,,I am waiting for you Fate-chan. You must be confortable'' I feared that she would stop in the middle of it but I could not stop.

I began slowly to move my friend out of her. ,,Ah! Oaaa'' Fate cried and tears were at the end of her eyes. I puled her lips to mine and kissed her.

,,Nanoha!? What is this?! The pain is fading away.'' said the Fate-chan who is noo longer in pain but moans in full pleasure.

I groaned ,,Nanoha! Faster deeper! Nanoha come inside me feel me!''

I came with Fate in the same second and pleasure overtook me.

,, Fate-chan that was amazing. I love you'' I kissed the ecsausted Fate and lay beside her.

After school we went to Fates' home.

 **Fates' Home**

We sat blushing on her bed

,,I can't believe it. We did it, I am not a virgin anymore.'' said the red blushing Fate

,,Did you like it Fate-chan? I mean I am a girl and I have this thing. Did it fell good for you?''

She looked with wide eyes ,,Yes Nanoha, it felt wonderfull til the end''

,, But it hurt did it not? You cried so much… I am scared that you go away now.'' I smiled sad

Soft lips kissed me and said ,, Is this a good anwser? I am not gonna let you down so easily. You

took my virginity Nanoha. I was happy to give it to you. You have many from my first now.''

She smiled at me

,,But-'' I was cut of with a kiss.

,, We schould tell our parents about this Fate-chan''

,,What!? You want me to tell them that you took my virginity?!'' She said

,,Shuuush Fate-chan not so loud! No, I mean tell them about our relationship.''

,,Ah! That is a good idea''

,, It's barely to late for that but we can at least let them know.''

I knew that my parents knew already because of the curse. _Wait… the curse! I have my friend! Why did it not dissapear?!_ I looked dumfoundet and remembered the words from my mum **It does not dissapear if the owner did want it.** She said that to me after all the story. _Ok, I don't hate it._

 **3 hours later**

Fates parent got home and we speaked to them about us

,,Mum, this is my girlfriend Nanoha'' said the blonde shyly

,,Hallo, I am Nanoha Takamachi 17 years old and I will take good care about your daugther''

,,Nanoha? Are you perhaps the child from Shiro and Momoko?'' asked the Fates mother

,, You know my parents?''

,, Yes, you and Fate met at the age of 9 one time at your cafe. You played with her and promised to stay friend because we went overseas.'' the teal haired woman said

,,Ah! Nanoha I forgot! This are my _mothers_ Preccia Tastarossa and Lindy Harlaown''

 _Ah this is the T in her name it means Testarossa_

,, So you are now going out. Ok I don't have any objections you dear?''

,,Nope Honey'' Lindy said and smiled at me

,,Fate can you bring us something to drink?''

,,Yes mum''

Fate left and both mothers looked at me

,,Ehm? What is it?'' I asked shyly

,,Did the curse stay at its place?''

,,Huh? You know about my curse?!''

,,Yes, in fact Fate was the one who make it pop out. We did not figured out why but we think you liked her to much. Did you two make love to each other?''

I turned red as a tomato

,,Ok that awsers my question. Do you have it now?''

,, Yes it did not go away''

,,So you want it to stay''

,,I-I am not sure but... yes''

,, Ok so you want to pleasure Fate I get it''

,,Yes''

 **A long talk later**

After Fate came back with the drinks we talked for a long time.

None of us did tell Fate about the curse.

,,Mum mother, so its ok if I date Nanoha?'' she was excited

,,Yes my little angel you can'' said Preccia

Fate was so happy that she forgot about her mothers and gave me a quick kiss.

,,Fate-chan! Not now!'' her mothers giggled

I looked blushing to the ground

,,Ah! I forgot to ask! Who from the two of you in the _husband_ and who the _wife?''_

We looked at each other. _I dont know! I have my friend but Fate-chan is cooler and looks more like a boy than me._

,,I think its Nanoha'' said a blushing Fate at the question

,,I think its Fate-chan!'' I pounted

,,Ok this anwsers everything'' said Lindy

,,Nanoha-san! You are the husband from the two of you!'' said the teal haired woman

I blushed ,,W-What? Why?''

,,Because you have a Pen-'' she was cut of by the hand of her wife

,,You can choose for both of you. It does not matter.'' said a angry Preccia

We looked at each other and said in unison ,,Yeah''

 **Later in Fates bedroom**

,,Its nice that your parent said yes for you to sleep here'' smiled Fate

,,Yes I think too. The shirt you gave me is to big but it smeles like Fate-chan'' I teased

,,N-Nanoha'' I kissed her to silence her

,,Can I sleep with you tonight baby?''

,,Sure I would love to''

We layed down on each others side and cuddled

,,Fate-chan…'' I hummed as I felt something hard in my pants

,,Nanoha you sure are energetic today too'' She smiled and graped the sharf from my friend

It felt so good. I couldn't hold back I pushed her on the bed layed in her.

,,Hah hah hah''

,,Nanoha you can do whatever you want'' Fate blushed

I undressed Fate and myself. I positioned myself at her entrance and asked for her ok

,,Nanoha I said you can do whatever you want of course its ok''

I shove my tip in and Fate cried out. Soon we got at it like animals. I came several times and pleasured her so good I can.

,,Fate-chan I can't take anymore want to go to sleep''

,,Yes, good night my love''

We cuddled and slept

 **1 Month later**

,,Nanoha I feel dizzy'' cried a Fate in the nurses room

,,Fate-chan its ok Shamal-sensei is soon here with the results and we can go''

After she said that Shamal walked in. She did not look good.

,,Harlaown-san do you have a boyfriend?'' asked the nurse

Fate and I froze at the question ,, I have a girlfriend Nanoha. Why?''

,,Takamachi-san can I speak with you for a moment '' ,,Sure''

,,What is it Shamal-sensei? Is Fate-chan ok?''

,,She is fine but did you know if she had sex in the last month?

I blushed ,,Yes, why?''

,, Whith you? And only you I supose?'' ,,Yes''

,, Takamachi-san please don't faint but Harlaown-san is pregnant''

,,Whaaat?!'' _Fate-chan is pregnant from me!? How did it end up like this!?_

 _How am I supoded to tell Fate-chan that?! Ok stay calm Nanoha. You have to do this!_

I went back to the room and looked at Fate.

,,Nanoha do you know what is wrong with me?''

,,Yes'' I stopped and looked serius at her

,,You are pregnant''

She froze and we starred at each other for less than 5 minutes.

,,You are kidding right?''

,, No, Shamal-sensei said it. You are pregnant with our child''

,,Takamachi-san can you take Harlaown-san home please?''

,,Yes, can I stay too I don't feel so good''

,,Of course this is a shock you can''

In Fates head:

 _I am pregnant? With Nanohas child? Why now? Did we not mind the protection? What do I do now? In a few months my belly is geting bigger and I can't go to school. I am almost at gratuation this can't be happening…_

,,Fate-chan… are you mad because I didn't think about geting you pregnant?''

,,No! Nanoha I love the idea to have a child with you but its to soon the gratuation is comming up and I don't know if I can do both'' she looked frustrated

,,You are not alone. We go together in the adult life because we have now our bond.''

,,What bond? I am pregnant there are many pregnant woman without man.''

,,You see soon'' I giggled and kissed her to silence her.

 **Afternoon**

I went to a store to buy my surprise for Fate.

,,Hallo, I am Takamachi Nanoha I talked with you over the phone a while ago''

,,Ah, hallo Takamachi-san you ordered one burgundy diamond. Am I right?''

,,Yes! I want to buy this box too''

,,Is this proposal box ok?'' asked the woman ,, Yes. Its more than enought''

 **Home**

I went home and telled my mum about my idea.

,,Nanoha are you sure you want to be with Fate-chan forever?''

,,Yes mum I love her and she has my child I cant look away now. I don't want our child to grow up with parents who aren't merried.''

,,Ok its your decision''

 **Tomorrow**

Tomorrow I and Fate had a day of school thanks to Shamal-sensei.

She supportet us so good she can.

We were at Fates' and talked a lot about the baby and school.

,,Fate-chan can you come with me to somewere? I have a surprise for you.''

She looked questioned at me and said ,,Ok, of course what is it?''

We took the next bus and went to my favourite place. The place in where me and Fate-chan first met. We sat on a bench and looked at the water. Originaly this was the place we first met which I _can_ remember. She worked here as a waitress at the coffe on the beach.

,,Fate-chan I have a question to ask you''

,,Sure. What is it Nanoha?''

,,Fate-chan you are beautiful, smart, kind, gentle and the love of my life. You have my child in your belly and you are the mother. I want to keep us a family and so I ask you…''

I paused and got to one knee under the bench and took her hand.

,,Fate Testarossa Harlaown will you marry me?''

She was surprised and tears began to build up in her eyes.

,,Nanoha… Yes! Nanoha yes! Oh my got you asked me that! Yes!''

We kissed romanticaly I slided the ring on her ringfinger

,,Does your parents know my Nanoha?'' ,,Yes my w-i-f-e''

We both gigglet and sat down. We don't know how much time passed since I proposed to her but it was dark and we went to my house beacause there was no person there. We sleept and made passionable love to each other.

,,I love you Nanoha''

,,I love you Fate-chan''

 **Fates Home**

We talked to Preccia and Lindy about our plan they approved and said they will plan the wedding.

,,Thanks mum mother you two are a great help since we don't want our child to be born in an unmarried couple.''

,,It's ok'' said Lindy

 **Wedding**

Both me and Fate didn't see each other for 3 days. Today was the wedding. I could not wait!

I am gonna wear a tuxeno. Fate a dress.

I stood on the altar and waited. The musik began and Fate came we stood together at the altar we holded each others hands.

The speech was long and the awaited moment came

,,Nanoha Takamachi do you want to marry this woman?''

,,I do'' I smiled

,,Fate Testarossa Harlaown do you want to marry this woman?''

,,I do too''

,,Good. God bless us. You are marrie now. Kiss the bride.''

I steped forward and took the barrier from Fates face. I kissed her.

,,Congratulations!'' my mother shouted and I blushed

We went to the party afterwards and we danced to our favourute song. Perfect two.

The lyrics mached with us:

 _Your the perfect two_

 _Baby me and You_

 _We are the perfect two_

The party was fantastic

Our first night as a marrie cupple was normal because Fate was to excausted.

This was the best day in my entire life.

I love my wife and she loves me

We speaked a lot to each other in bed. The only thind we said the most was

 _I love you_

 **7 Months later**

All the hard times went fly by and Fate got to do her exams before all the other kids because of her belly. She gratuated and I gratuated a few moths after.

It was now obvious that Fate was pregnant. Her belly was big and you could feel the life in it if you put your hand on in.

,,Nanoha stop reading this book and come to bed!''

,,Wait Fate-chan I can't stop its important for my exam tomorrow''

,,But!'' ,,No buts Fate-chan please'' I could not look at her. She has her puppy face on!

Before I thinked that I won our conversation I felt two arm wrap around me.

,,Nanoha I want you'' wispered Fate

I could not complain we didn't do it since 2 Months because Fates hormones played me all the time.

I felt my friend grow hard and stiff. _No not now!_

,,Nanoha! I got you!'' Fate put her hand on my pants and starts to myssage my friend

,,Hyah! Fate-chan no!'' I mumbled to myself ,,I will lost control please!''

,,Nanoha! Why?! I want to do it! The baby is gonna be ok! Please I can't wait any longer!''

Fate spinned my chair and put my pants down. She sits on my lap. I placed my hands on her hips.

,,Fate-chan we can't I must read this book to the end''

,,Bur Nanoha! Please'' I could see the tears in her eyes.

,,Hah... Ok you won one time not again!'' ,,Yes!''

Fate put her panties down and pulled my friend out. She lowered herself on it and I felt pure exstasy in that moment. _Nanoha don't lost control!_

I pulled her slowly to her orgasn and she went to sleep. I readed my book to the end and went too at her side. I put my arm under her head and she cuddlet in my breast. She was so peaceful.

 **2 Months later**

Fate was almost due to her day. The baby mind come at any second. We played cards in the hospital.

,,Nanoha I won again!'' she laughed

,,Yay Fate-chan congratulations!'' I let her win all the time. Fate-chan can cry very fast.

In the middle of the game Fate-chan holds her belly snd said

,,Nanoha I think the time has come'' she screamed because the pain came over her

,,Fate-chan!? Sensei! Nurse! HELP!'' I panicked

,,N-Nanoha…! Its ok please stay by my side I am scared'' I took Fate-chan's hand and squezed it.

After 5 hours the baby came

,,Ahhhhhhhh'' ,,Press Fate-chan you can do it! Do it for the baby!'' ,,Uueeh'' we heard a crie and I looked up to see the most beautiful thing I saw in my entire life. Our _daughter_ had Fates' hair color I was overjoyed. Fate-chan looked at me and squezed my hand back.

,,Fate-chan'' tears in my eyes which I held back began to come

I held our daughter in my arms and showed her to Fate

,,Fate-chan look our daugther she is beautiful she has your hair''

Fate cried and took our daugther. In that moment she took her our child opened her eyes.

,,Nanoha look'' She showed me the eyes and I nearly cried. _They are blue. She has my eyes._

,,What is her name?'' asked Sensei

,,We decidet it a wile ago'' I said ,,Its-''

,,Sakura'' finished Fate

Sakura gave a small laughter and we both smiled at this

Fate stayed 2 whole weeks in the hospital (with Sakura). I was the _husband_ and went to work

When Fate arrived home with Sakura we sat on the sofa and played with her. Sha was so adorable. I was a father and I loved it. I had a family forever and ever. Fate my _wife_ was more than adorable with Sakura in her arms. It warmed my heard. I am glad I can call her my wife.

,,Nanoha she is beautiful.''

,,Yes she is she looks like you only that she has my eyes'' I laughted

,,Yes indeet'' Fate had problems with the walking for the past 2 weeks and she was still stif.

I must have hurt very much.

,,Fate-chan are you ok? You look like you are in pain''

,,No Nanoha sensei said that this is normal that you have this stiffnes on your body after you birth a baby''

,,Ok please be carefull''

,,Yes, my darling''

,,How was work and did you clean all the things as I said?'' my wife asked me

,,Yeah and I buyed something nice for you'' I smiled

I took out one box in my purse out and showed it to her.

,,Nanoha!?'' it was the brooch Fate wanted to buy on our last date but it was to expensive

,,You remembered all the time?'' she smiled at me kissed me on the lips and then took the yellow triangle form brooch from the box and put in on her.

,,Its beautiful my _h-husband_ '' she blushed at the word husband

,,Yes my _wife_ '' we kissed more passionade

,,Wait Nanoha… Sakura is in my arms and I need to shower please let me''

,,Yeah. But I am not gonna let you go later its to long since last time we maked out my love!''

She blushed and noddet

At night we put Sakura to sleep in her room and then went to take a shower together

Fate and I were so horny. She looked all the time at my friend wich caused a boner.

,,Nanoha'' she said cheerfully

She soon touched it and moaned in a sexy voice on purpose

,,Are you trying to seduse me Fate dear?'' I asked her with my best smile

,,Sorry Nanoha but it is realy a long time since we made love because of my hormones and Sakura.

I want to pleasure you for the time I could not do it'' and so my heaven of my wife began

We showered quickly and got to bed. I wrapped my arms around Fate and stocked her sensitive part with my thigh.

,,Nanoha its been so long it feels good!'' she kissed me and soon tongues began to dance for domination

,,Fate-chan'' in the heat of the moment Fate got up and went to my croch

She grapped my sharf and I moaned ,,Ah! Hah hah hah Fate-chan!'' soon she switched to her mouth

,,Fate-chan! Don't stop I am comming!'' I came in her mouth and she looked incredible satisfed and sexy.

,,Fate-chan… kiss…'' she kissed me quickly and I smiled

,,I don't know how you can drink this its gross''

,,Because its Nanohas'' She smiled and licked her lip

,,Nanoha can we continue?''

,,Yes my love''

Soon after my blowjob I switched positions with Fate. She looked incredible sexy and her eyes were full of love and decire. My friend hurt because of my sexual frustration in the past months. I positioned myself at her center and showed the tip inside her. An idea came to my mind. _I want to tease my wife_. I stayed inside with nothing but the tip. She soon looked troubled and then…

,,Nanoha please don't tease me…'' She blushed and looked at me with eyes full of need

I could not take anymore. I shoved myself inside her and she screamed from the pleasure she missed for the past months. I moved my hips slowly.

,,Nanoha! Please faster!''

I granded her please and shoved myself fast and hard inside her. We could hear our hips splash together. ,,Fate-chan I missed this so much I missed you! Please let me cum inside you!''

,,Cum Nanoha''pant''! Inside me''pant''! I want it''pant''! Your sperm''pant''! Please! Ahhhhhhhhh!''

We came together and fell asleep. Fate speaked in her sleep. She looked incredibly happy.

,,Nanoha I wuv you'' I felt tears in my eyes and kissed her good night.

I wrapped my arm around her. She cuddelt in my breasts and fell asleep.

After this I sleept as well . Soon a hand began to stoke me. ,,Fate…cha-'' I was cut of by her mouth

,,I want you!'' said Fate as she got on top of me and slided my friend inside her. The pleasure overtook me and I was finaly fully wake again.

,,Fate-chan! Kiss me my wife! My eternal love!'' I asked and soon after I felt soft lips against mine as the kiss deepened.

We both screamed at the pleasure and came at the same time. I came inside her. _I must do this carefully. I don't want to get her pregnant... again._ ,,Nanoha I love you''

,,Yes my wife me too.'' She looked at me and smiled

,,My husband can I ask for your arm as my pillow?''

,,Yeah of course my love'' We cuddlet together at our bed and I let her use my arm as a pillow.

I love her so much its killing me!

 **Next morning**

I got up because Sakura was crying. Fate was to exsausted ro hear her.

,,Good morning Sakura did you sleep well.'' She cried ,,No Sakura you will wake mama. Papa is here please don't cry'' She stopped and looked me in the eyes. ,,P-P-P-Pa-Pa-Pap-Pap-Papaaaa''

I was shocked. She speaked! ,,N-Na-Nanooo. Nanoooo Papaaaa.'' She smiled at me and I felt the tears in my eyes well up.

,,Sakura?! You said my name! Ok now I can't let your mother sleep!''

I run to our room with Sakura in my arms ,,FATE WAKE UP NOW!'' I yelled Sakura laughted at my scream.

,,Hya! Nanoha you scared me to death! What is it I hope for you its important!'' Fate was angry

,,Yes it is! Here Sakura who am I? Tell me.''

,,Nano-Papaa'' Sakura smiled and looked at Fate

,,F-F-Fa-Fa-Fat-Fatee mamaaa''

,,Oh my gosh Nanoha! She speaked! She can tell our names!'' Fate cried because she was too happy to hold them inside. ,,Yes my wife I picket her up in the morning and I telled her you were asleep and then she called me Nano-papa for the first time. Its a little weird for me to be called papa but I am happy''

,,Nanoha you are _my_ husband and the father of my child. I love you with all my heart and I will not leave you anymore promise me to do the same.''

,,Fate Testarossa-Harlaown-Takamachi! I will not leave your side! I will stay with you till we die! I love you''

,,Nanoha I thinked to turn my name only to Fate Takamachi. Is this ok with you I want to show that I am _your_ wife.''

,,Yes my love its ok'' I kissed her with Sakura in my arms. Sakura looked like she wanted to do something. ,,What is it Sakura do you want something'' ,,Niss'' ,,Niss?''

,,Fate-chan do you know what niss is?'' ,,No but she looks like she wants to kiss you''

,,Owwww Sakura do you want to kiss papa?'' She smiled at me and I put my face near her and she kissed me on the cheek. ,,Awwwww Fate-chan she is so cute! Awww''

,,Me too'' said Fate-cahan and kissed me too and then Sakura.

I blushed at her sudden action but kissed her back.

,,I love you Fate-chan''

,,I love you too Nanoha''

 **Night**

We were on out bed and I was leaning on the bed with my back at the wood. I was reading a book.

,,Fate-chan is Sakura asleep? I need to tell you something''

,,Yes I feeded her and now she is asleep. What do you want to tell me?'' Fate got to bed put my book down and finaly she sat inbetween my legs her back against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her.

,,I watched something in the internet because it woke my attention. I don't know how to ask this from you! See it yourself!'' I showed my research on Wikipaidia to Fate. As she looked at it she blushed furiusly.

,,N-N-N-Nanoha… you want to try anal sex?'' She looked questioned at me and I noddet shyly

,,Yes I heard my parents one time tapk about it when I was younger. They don't know it. Do you have something against it? You don't have to do it. I love you and I don't want to push you to something''

,,Nanoha! I don't have anything against the idea. To say truly I thinked about it but did not ask you because I thought you would hate me.''

,,How can I hate you! You are the mother of my child, my wife and my love!''

,,Ok then lets try it?'' She asked shyly and I noddet ,,Yeah''

Fate layed down and I was on top on top of her. ,,Nanoha I think this position is not so confortable for anal sex. Lets swich it?'' ,,Sure''

Fate dot on all fours and pushed her butt to me. ,,This is better'' ,,Yes now I can see all of you!''

,,Wha-?!'' before Fate finished I put two fingers in her mouth. With these fingers I rubbet her butthole. ,,Ah! Nanoha this feeld weird!'' As it loosened I positioned myself to go inside it.

,,Are you ready my wife?'' ,,Yes please'' whispered the blond

I slided it slowly inside. _It feels completly different… Its tight!_ ,,Fate-chan! I started ti move a little faster as Fate began to moan my name. ,,Nanoha! Nanoha! Please faster it feels so good!''

We both came in no time and filled her ass with my semen. ,,I am satisfed my wife. That was incredible.'' I kisse her and we cuddlet together.

,,Nanoha I could become addicted to this take responsibility!''

,,Yes my wife I will'' and so we went to sleep. I found soon a finger poke me on my cheek.

,,Nanoha can I ask a request now?'' I murmured in my sleep ,,What?''

,,I bought something for us. You sure took my virginity years ago but I did not took yours''

,,But I gave you my virginity the first time we had sex'' I said

She looked at me as if I said something obsivious. _It is so I am not a virgin!_

,,Nanoha not your _male v_ irginity your _female_ virginity'' I had an O axpretion on my face

,,I did not thought so far but you are right You took only my male virginity''

,,And to change this I brought this… you can call it... thing. I knew you liked the color pink so I brought this one.'' She showed me a leather belt and a pink dildo on it.

After she showed it to me she put it on. It was amazing to see my adorable wife to wear something so naughty. _She is so sexy I love her to much!_

,,Ok Nanoha do you want to stop or can I continue?'' ,,Continue please be gentle''

,,Yes my husband'' After she said that she positioned herself at my opening under my cock and moved her hips slowly forward. ,,Ah! It hurts did it hurt so much for you too?'' ,,I don't want to ly to you yes it did. But soon the pain is faiding away and it is being replaced by pure pleasure. It fels good Nanoha''

After this she pushed a little harder and breaked the wall in my pussy. My virginity was gone.

,,Ah Fate it hurts please move! I want you to move it!''

,,Yes'' She shoved me as if we were wild animals. I moaned soon in pure pleasure. As I realised my sperm and cum I lost conditiones.

The second I woke up I was wrapped in two strong, warm arms. I knew the arms belonged to my adorable wife. My neather region hurt and was red. _So this is what you feel afterwards when your virginity is being taken. I must apologise to Fate later._

I got up and went to shower myself because I was covered in blood, my cum and semen.

I looked back at Fate and an idea came to my mind. I carried her bridal style to the bathroom. She was still asleep. I began to fill the bathtube with water and cleaned myself a bit. I washed my hair and Fates. She risponsed with a giggle and a warm 'Nanoha' whisper after. I continued to wash myself and Fate. After I where done I took Fate bridal style again in the tube with me and positioned Fate with her back against my chest. After some time in the tube I could feal movement.

Fate was awake and snored.

,,Nanoha why didn't you wake me?'' she asked still sleepy

,,Because your face was to adorable and you looked so peaceful.'' I smiled and kissed her hair

,,Sure my darling. So you cleaned me after this hot night? Thanks.'' Fate smiled at me and I began to feel dizzy but I could not brake that moment now! Soon after we had this conversation I started to feel even more dizzy.

,,Fate dear can we go out?'' ,, A little longer'' She cuddled herself against me

,,We can cuddle in bed if you want.'' ,,But there I cant feel your skin against mine'' she pounted

,,Who said that we will dress ourselves?'' She looked incredibly happy and nodded.

We got out of ther tube dried ourselves and then went _naked_ to bed. We stayed long in bed. The only thing which we could hear in our peacfulnes was Sakuras' cries.

,,Fate got up and said ,,I am going'' She went to get Sakura. Minutes later she came back with Sakura in her arms and laid her down in between us.

,,Fate-chan?''

,,Yes?''

,,I love you'' I kissed my wife and hugged both my child and love tigh

,,We stay always together''

,,Yes''

 _Happy End_


End file.
